


freedom takes us places

by queermermaids



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Billys trans in this one, I wrote this for me but yall can read it if you want to lol, M/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, and he tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermermaids/pseuds/queermermaids
Summary: "It's safe to say that all the while Steve and him were together years ago, he never imagined they'd end up here."or alternatively: unabashed pegging porn





	freedom takes us places

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to peg both Billy and Steve, so I wrote a personal indulgence fic where Billy pegs Steve 
> 
> (and bc of that some of the lingo is like from a trans perspective, which makes this a little OOC lol but who cares, its porn)
> 
> unbeta-d, self indulgent, enjoy :))

Steve was so tight around Billy’s fingers. He was doing so good for Billy and he just wanted to fuck him. He twirled a finger around his clit, and leaned in to mouth at Steve’s rim. Licking around his fingers, and fucking them deeper, he felt Steve’s moan through his skin. Billy licked his pointer finger, and slowly pushed it into Steve, wanted to savor the way he clenched around his three fingers. 

 

Billy kissed his hip, and fucked his fingers deeper, reaching for that muscle that is going to make his man shake.

 

“How you doing baby?” And Steve groaned. Billy found his prostate and pushed, loving the way Steve’s back arched and the little squeak he let out. He rubbed his hand on his back, asking him to relax as he moved off his prostate to keep fingering him.

 

“Good?”

 

“Great.” Steve breathed out.

 

A couple more twists of his fingers, Steve kept twitching and shaking and Billy was past ready to fuck him. His clitdick was so hard it almost hurt. He got up, and moved his fingers out of Steve to get to the other side of the bed and get his strap-on.

 

He got it months ago, finally feeling comfortable to fuck men the way he’s wanted to since he hit puberty. The first guy he’s fucked he did it in the dark, so Billy was a little apprehensive about showing Steve this side of him. But Steve was the first guy he dated that knew he was dating another guy, the first and only boyfriend he came out to. And when he showed up in Billy’s life again, was the first to kiss him, ask to go home with him, and was here right now, not leaving. So he slipped the belts on, and angled the felt to go right on the sweet spot on his clit, and turned around to fuck his boyfriend. 

 

Steve was fingering himself waiting for Billy, and the rush of arousal left him light headed.

 

He grabbed the lube, almost dropping it, and got back on the bed.

 

“God you are so fucking hot.” Billy leaned over to Steve, and settled between his legs. 

 

He takes Steve's free hand and brings it to his crotch, letting him feel the dildo.

 

“Oh fuck.”

 

“Too big?” Billy didn’t have another one, but he also didn’t want to ruin Steve’s first time.

 

“No,” Steve laughs a little, “This is all you baby, I’m ready for it.”

 

“Get on your knees then,” Steve smirks and takes his sweet time. Billy smacks him on the ass to hurry him up, and Steve shudders a little. Billy notes that for later.

 

All the while Steve gets comfortable on his arms and knees, hips tilted up, Billy pours lube on his strap rubbing it all along the length. He rubs his thumb along his clit, getting some lube in between his clit and the felt strap. Once Steve stops moving, he grabs his hip, and lines himself up to Steve’s hole, letting him get ready. 

 

Billy pushes in slowly, thumb right on Steve’s rim so he could feel the stretch as he took him in. Steve’s back arched a little, and Billy stopped to rub a hand along his side, asking him to relax.

 

“Breathe baby, you gotta breath for this to feel good.” Steve does just what he asks, his back relaxes, and Billy keeps fucking his dick into him. When their hips connect they’re both breathing hard, and Billy lets his dick sit a little for Steve to get used to him.

 

Then he starts fucking him. Starting out slow and increasing the pressure of each thrust. He thrusts his hips deep, angling himself to find Steve’s prostate again.

 

Steve is absolutely beautiful under him. His back is flushed and he’s sweaty and he’s fucking back to ride on Billy’s dildo. He’s sweet and moaning and his dick is leaking all over Billy’s bed, but he’s not coming. Billy’s right there with him, letting the felt of the strap rub him off to the point of painful, his legs shaking because he’s so close but he wants to see Steve go first.

 

Billy leans over until his chest is flush to Steve’s back to grab his dick and jerk him off. His stuttering hips thrusting unevenly against his prostate. Billy twists around Steve’s dick, rubbing right along the vein under his head like he loved and he comes with a shout. Billy keeps fisting his dick and Steve let's Billy’s strap and extend his orgasm until hes shaking under him. Boneless and shaking, his arms give out and he flops onto the bed.

 

Billy slowly pulls out and Steve groans under him. Then Billy unhooks the strap and fingers himself and his clit over Steve. His legs were shaking and he was so wet his fingers kept slipping and he couldn’t find a right angle. His clit is so hard that he pushes against Steve’s asshole, tipping his hips in an uncomfortable way to that he can penetrate him, just a little bit. 

 

Steve lets out a shaky breath under him, and moves his ass around to get more of Billy into him. Billy groans, Steve clenches his hole around. Billy thrusts once, twice before the sensation brings him over the edge. He comes with a drawn out groan through clenched teeth, shaking just as hard as Steve. He groans and clenches at his hips, letting each shock roll over him, until his clit hurts and he pulls his hips away. Just like Steve he falls over to lay exhausted next to him.

 

Now that they were facing each other, Billy can really see how flushed Steve had gotten. He smiled at him, brushing some sweat stuck hair off his face.

 

“When’s the last time you got a haircut?” Steve snorts.

 

“Could ask the same of you.” Steve’s smile was just like sunshine, same as it was years ago.

 

Billy gets up and moves around, putting his toy and lube away, and kicking their clothes into a corner, before getting back in bed with Steve.

 

It's safe to say that all the while Steve and him were together years ago, he never imagined they'd end up here. In Billy’s bed, in his own place, away from Hawkins and expectations for the both of them. He thought they ended the day he left, never let himself consider that they’d find each other again.

 

Under the covers, they let themselves get comfortable, laying side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Champagne" a poem abt pegging: https://www.lushstories.com/stories/love-poems/champagne.aspx
> 
> this was fun to write and I know no body's gonna read this lol BUT if you did and you liked it mayhaps leaves a comment or some kudos?
> 
> and thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
